Model
A model is typically a small-scaled reproduction of a large item such as a building, a sailing ship, a starship, or a space station and is commonly employed for decorative, illustrative, recreational, or instructional purposes. In his childhood, Miles O'Brien had spent many years building model starship engines. ( ) When Neelix was young, he built accurate scale models of orbital tethers. He later claimed to have "worked on an orbital tether". ( ) Jake Sisko, as a child, played with starship models. When he took an interest in Bajoran girls, his father playfully asked him, "Wasn't it a few weeks ago that you were playing with model starships?" Jake, however, corrected him by reminding him that it was more like "a few years ago." ( ) The Malon Pelk built a model of an old Malon ship for the son of his colleague, Fesek, but he also enjoyed playing with it himself. ( ) Displayed models 20th Century In 1996, Rain Robinson had a model of the on display in her office at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) In the same year, Henry Starling's desk incorporated a model train.( ) In 1999, Henry Janeway kept a model of the clipper ship Sea Witch next to the cash register of his bookshop. ( ) 22nd Century As a child, Jonathan Archer built some model spaceships with his father. One such model could be flown by remote control. ( ) In 2143 and onward, several early spacecraft were on display in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth, including models of the Phoenix, a space shuttle, and several vessels of the ''Apollo'' series. ( ) In 2152, Ensign Travis Mayweather kept a model of Nomad in his quarters aboard . ( ) He also used to possess models of the clipper Sea Witch and the Phoenix in his quarters aboard a previous ship he served on, the . ( ) 23rd Century In 2255 of the alternate reality, James T. Kirk played with a broken salt shaker model of a Kelvin type starship at the Shipyard Bar. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, Admiral Marcus kept fourteen air and spacecraft models in his office. These models included the Wright Flyer, Spirit of St. Louis, V-2 rocket, X-15 Rocket Plane, Vostok 1 spacecraft, Gemini capsule, Space shuttle, Ares V rocket, USS Enterprise (XCV 330) ring ship, Phoenix, NX Alpha, Enterprise NX-01, , and . ( ) File:Wright Flyer model.jpg File:Spirit of St. Louis model.jpg File:V-2 rocket model.jpg File:X-15.jpg File:Vostok 1 model.jpg File:Gemini capsule.jpg File:Ares V.jpg File:Enterprise OV-101 model.jpg File:USS Enterprise XCV 330 model.jpg File:Phoenix model.jpg File:NX Alpha model.jpg File:Enterprise NX-01 model.jpg File:USS Kelvin model.jpg File:USS Vengeance model.jpg (NCC-0718), suspended from the ceiling of his office. Not being a part of the QMx model line-up, the nature and the origin of the model is unclear. (Star Trek: The Compendium Bluray-special feature, "Deleted scenes")}} In 2267, used sympathetic magic and a transmuter to affect a voodoo charm of the . When she heated the model on a candle's flame, it caused the real ship to dangerously overheat in orbit. Korob later sealed the Enterprise model in a transparent crystal block in order to surround the orbiting ship in a force field. ( ) In 2269 Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party were surprised that Flint kept a model of his ship, the USS Enterprise, at his home. Much to their horror though, it turned out that it was in fact their own actual ship, miniaturized by the omnipotent Flint as a means of deterrence. ( ) In 2285, Admiral James T. Kirk kept several wooden models of historic Earth sailing ships in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) In 2285, a model of an Epsilon IX-type station was displayed on a wall in the Starfleet Officer's Lounge. ( ) In 2285, a model of an environmental suit was displayed in the entrance of the Starfleet Officer's Lounge. ( ) In 2293, Captain Kirk also kept a model of his first command, the , in his quarters aboard the . ( ) In 2293, the Federation president kept a model of the Eiffel Tower in his office. ( ) 24th Century In 2327, in a Q recreated alternate timeline, recently graduated Ensign Jean-Luc Picard, while awaiting his first commission, kept a display model of a starship in his quarters. ( ) . For further information on the actual model used, see: Malcorian warp ship.}} In 2353, young Annika Hansen sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. ( ) In 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard kept a model of a starship in his ready room aboard the throughout the room's lifetime. ( ; ) However, this model was briefly replaced by that of a refit- starship at various points in the same year. ( ) In 2364, Groppler Zorn of the Bandi kept a model of Farpoint Station in his office in the Old Bandi City. ( ) In 2364, Commander William T. Riker kept a model of a refit Constitution-class starship ( ) and a miniature of the Class F shuttlecraft in his quarters aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) In 2364, a model of a long range shuttle was on display in the guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D that Anne and Mark Jameson and later the Brekkians Langor and Sobi stayed in. ( ) In 2365, Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge built a model of the as a gift for his former commanding officer, Captain Zimbata of the . ( ) In 2365, Worf tried to build a model of a sailing ship but was interrupted by his door chime and broke the ship's mast. He also kept a metallic model of the in his quarters. ( ) |The D7-class model was an otherwise unmodified 1989 nine-inch (pre-sale evaluation) model originating from The Franklin Mint's [[Franklin Mint#Pewter Star Trek Starships|Pewter Star Trek Starships]] line.}} In 2366, a model of a refit-''Constitution''-class starship was on display in Drafting Room 5 of the Mars Station at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, recreated by Geordi La Forge on the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D. Alongside the refit-''Constitution''-class starship model, a smaller model of a pre-refit configuration and a Klingon D7-class model were also on display, whereas else in the room a model of a starship was displayed as well. ( ) In 2367, in an illusion created by Barash, Admiral Picard kept a model of a vessel in his office aboard the Romulan warbird . ( ) In that same illusion, Riker kept a model of a starship and another model of the Apollo 11 lunar lander. ( ) and was one of multiple concept models that Ed Miarecki built for . The Melbourne, however, was later seen as an starship. See the [[USS Melbourne#Background information|USS Melbourne article]] for more details.}} In 2367, Malcorian science minister Mirasta Yale kept a model of the Malcorian warp ship in her office on Malcor III. ( ) In 2368, Timothy and Data built a model of the Temple of Kural-Hanesh. ( ) In 2368, Wesley Crusher kept a metallic model of a Constitution-class vessel in his room on the Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. ( ) , model 810, of the Enterprise.}} Benjamin Sisko kept a model of the starship in his office on Deep Space 9. In the same room, he also kept models of a starship and another of a Nebula-class starship and, in later years, a large model of the International Space Station, complete with a docked space shuttle. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) . This model was especially created for Deep Space Nine by Greg Jein on request of Michael Okuda, and was a copy cast from the original he made as a reference model for Okuda's 1993 reference book, Star Trek Chronology. For further information on the model, see: ''Deadalus''-class studio model|The Miranda-class model was of the and constructed from the modified, newly released AMT/Ertl model kit, no. 8766. The Nebula-class model, the same one as described above in "Future Imperfect" (though the two small nacelles were soon replaced by a modified sensor pod), was an inaccurate depiction of the Nebula-class version Melbourne, but as mentioned above, the Melbourne was later revealed to be an Excelsior-class starship.|The model of the space shuttle docked with the International Space Station was given to the series as a gift by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry. The art department staff made one minor alteration on the model; changing the name of the shuttle to bear that of the ''Enterprise'' (OV-101), even though that orbiter never made it into space in real life. (Star Trek Encyclopedia, 3rd ed., p. 619)}} In 2369, Keiko O'Brien's classroom aboard Deep Space 9 featured five starship models, including Miranda-, Galaxy-, Daedalus-, and Nebula-class starships as well as one other, unidentified vessel. ( ) In 2370 a model of the early Earth starship, ''Bonaventure'' (C1-21) was added to the collection of starship models in Keiko O'Brien's classroom. ( ) In 2372, Admiral Leyton kept several silver-plated display models in his office at Starfleet Headquarters on the Presidio. Amongst others were a refit-''Constitution''-class, a refit-''Excelsior''-class, and a Galaxy-class. ( ) /2373]] ]] In 2373, the observation lounge aboard the contained display cases with golden models of all six Federation starships named [[Enterprise history|USS Enterprise]]. During the Enterprise s trip to the year 2063, some of the models were broken when Captain Picard slammed a phaser rifle into the case. ( ) The models were eventually replaced. ( ) from commercially available model kits. For further information on the models, see the studio model sections of the Constitution-class, , Galaxy-class, and .|The gold USS Enterprise-B model seen in was cast from the Playmates Toys electronic starship. A garage kit of the USS Enterprise-C was used to create the gold models of it. http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/06/26/the-golden-enterprise/}} In 2373, Captain Picard kept a model of the USS Enterprise-E in his ready room aboard the ship. ( ) In 2374, Benjamin Sisko experienced a vision from the Prophets during which he was transported back to Earth in the 1950's. At the offices of Incredible Tales magazine, a model of a Flying Saucer UFO was seen. ( ) In 2375, Miles O'Brien had created a historical scale model of the Alamo compound. ( ) When his daughter, Molly, was attempting to touch the model, Miles shooed her away and told her that "it's a model, not a toy." Keiko sarcastically added that, if that was the case, "then maybe it belongs in a museum." ( ) )}} In 2377, the Bajoran Teero Anaydis kept a small model of a Maquis raider in his house. ( ) )}} In 2377, Tom Paris put together a baby crib mobile with models of Voyager, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and a D7 battle cruiser for Miral Paris. ( ) In 2378, Joseph Carey was building a model of the , the ship to which he was assigned, in a bottle up until his death in that year. At the time of his demise, he had almost completed the model and only had one nacelle left to finish. ( ) .}} By 2379, Captain Picard had replaced his original ready room USS Enterprise-E model with a new, transparent one. ( ) in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction for US$480. For further information, see: ''Sovereign''-class model}} 25th Century In 2450 of an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko kept a model of Deep Space 9 in the living room of his house in Louisiana. ( ) See also * Star Trek model kits * Star Trek starship miniatures de:Modell fr:Maquette it:Modello Category:Recreation